


The Most Popular Heathers in School

by TaxFraud404



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Most Popular Girls in School meets the Heathers & Hamilton, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxFraud404/pseuds/TaxFraud404
Summary: Hamilton and Heathers, a decent enough crossover. But what happens when both of these musicals meet...the Most Popular Girls in School?If you don't know what MPGiS is, go to YouTube and watch some of it, it's great.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Most Popular Heathers in School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this first chapter is just the first episode, just so you know. Enjoy :)

Heather Chandler and Heather McNamara were skipping class as usual, seeing as they were hanging out in their bathroom rather than being in boring old class. Heather Duke decided to stay in class, supposedly having a test that she couldn't miss without failing the senior year, so Chandler gave her a pass today. While Chandler was admiring herself in the mirror, McNamara was telling her a rather recent story. 

"Well, then I was like, 'No,' and then you were like, 'You are!' and he was all like, 'No, but then you are!' and I was all like, 'I kind of am.'" McNamara finished, "So long story short he's kind of my boyfriend right now." 

"I am so pretty." Chandler commented on herself, not even pretending to care about McNamara's story. 

"You really are!" just then the door opened, "Is there like cheer practice today?"

The girl that walked in was wearing all blue, with white accents and whatnot. She walked in and stared at herself in the mirror, not even paying attention to the other two girls beside her. 

"Um..." Chandler started, "Excuse me?" 

"Hello?" McNamara tried. 

"What?" The girl finally looked at them. 

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Chandler decided to be blunt, laying it down thick. 

"Who the fuck are _you_?" The new girl didn't mess around. 

"I asked you first." Chandler tried to regain control of the situation. 

"I asked you second." No dice. 

"Ah! Ah! She's Heather Chandler! Duh," McNamara was tired of playing the back and forth game, "Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, part-time model." 

"Oh." The new girl didn't seem to know the queen bee, even when she was right in front of her. 

"Who the fuck are you?!" Chandler was getting really angry at the audacity of this new girl.

"I'm Veronica," Veronica replied, "I'm new."

 _Veronica,_ Heather thought, _What a pretty name. Too bad you're going to get demolished when I'm done with you._ Then another thought occurred. 

"Who the fuck let you in here?" 

"Maria." Veronica didn't hesitate.

"Maria who?" Chandler was tired of playing games.

"Maria Reynolds." 

"Maria Reynolds isn't even in charge of the door!" McNamara was starting to get confused. 

"So, Veronica," Chandler took a step towards Veronica, "Let me tell you how things work here-" 

"I already know how things work around here!" It seemed that Chandler wasn't the only person in the room getting fed up. 

"Maria Reynolds is in charge of the snacks! Why is she letting people in at the door?!" McNamara wasn't even paying attention at this point.

"This is my bathroom. This is my school," Chandler started, "And this is me telling you that you need to learn your place." 

"Guess what?" Veronica was not amused, "I already know all those things." 

"Oh really?" Neither was Chandler. 

"Yeah." 

"Theodosia Burr is in charge of the door! What the fuck is she doing letting Courtney let people in?" McNamara then left to find out what was happening outside the bathroom, leaving Chandler all alone with Veronica. 

"You're not from around here," Chandler looked away from the door to stare at Veronica, "Are you, Veronica?"

"I just transferred from Hicksville." 

"Where the fuck is that?" 

"West!" 

"Well," Chandler was all up in Veronica's face now, "Let me tell you how things work around here in Sherwood, Ohio!"

"I already know how things work around here in Sherwood, Ohio!" 

"Really?" Chandler and Veronica were practically touching with how close the two of them were. 

"Yeah. Lafayette told me all about it." This caused Chandler to snap, and she was about to lash out with fire, but McNamara chose to reenter the bathroom at that time.

"Is Theodosia Burr sick? Does she have mono?" McNamara paused, "I feel like her dad might have died." 

"What the fuck are you doing talking to Lafayette?" Chandler was sick and tired of Veronica tripping her up today, causing her to unleash her true anger. 

"We have Algebra II together." Veronica seemed smug about this. 

"That's my fucking boyfriend, bitch." 

"Oh really?" Veronica taunted her, "That's not what Eliza Schuyler said." 

"Well," Chandler was practically yelling at this point, "Eliza Schuyler is a fucking liar!" 

"She seemed to know a lot about you and Hercules Mulligan." This was the final blow, causing Chandler to turn away, physically repulsed. 

"Okay, Veronica," Chandler sounded defeated as well, "Just what the fuck do you want?"

"I want to sit with the Heathers," Veronica whispered, "Whenever I want...for as long as I want." 

"Fine. But know this," Chandler looked back to see Veronica's smug smirk, "I do not like you." 

"I feel indifferent towards you." This got a gasp, an actual gasp, out of Chandler. 

"I'll be watching you..." 

With that, Veronica Sawyer left the bathroom, but she didn't leave Heather Chandler's mind. While blushing and staring at the door, Chandler was surprised when McNamara made her presence known. 

"Wait, Theodosia Alston's dad is sick." McNamara seemed to catch wind to the situation, "Theodosia Burr's dad is a senator! Duh Heather!" 

_She may be smart,_ Chandler thought, ignoring McNamara yet again, _But she doesn't stand a chance in this school._


End file.
